Wind Of A Demon
by Inu the Stampede
Summary: Miroku shares the curse of the wind tunnel with no other, or so he thinks. What has Miroku done to make this boy become a hatred filled juggernaut?Why does he seek revenge on the one that did not wrong him?
1. Remembering Home

Hello! I have had this idea in my head for a while but I've been a bit sidetracked with my other stories. I don't think I can update this story everyday or every other day like I do my others, but hey at least it'll get my conscience to stop nagging me. Hop you like. Plz review.  
  
Ch.1 Remembering Home  
  
" Father, NO!" a young Miroku yelled.  
  
Miroku looks on in terror as his father's kazaana grows second by second.  
  
" Miroku, stay back!" his father demands.  
  
Miroku's godfather grabs Miroku.  
  
" Miroku, you can't help him now." He says. He has to try harder each moment to hold back the panicked boy.  
  
" I should at least try!" Miroku yells at him. Miroku turns his attention back to his father. He was now screaming in agony. The wind from the tunnel grows stronger.  
  
" AAAH!" he shrieks loudly.  
  
A strong gust of wind creates an unmoving tornado. The wind stops, and where the man once stood is a deep hole. His father is no where to be found.  
  
" Father, stop joking. You can come out now." Miroku chokes. No reply is heard.  
  
" His fate was etched in stone to be this way. It was the curse of Naraku. Nothing we could do help him." His godfather looks down to the crying Miroku. Miroku is on his knees beating the ground unmercifully. " The only thing we can do in the future is slay Naraku, but that is easier said than done."  
  
" I swear on my father's and grandfather's name that I will kill Naraku with my own two hands." Miroku says venomously. " I swear it. I swear it."  
  
Miroku pulls his accursed hand into a tight fist.  
  
" You can mark my words. I will get you, Naraku! I WILL GET YOU!" Miroku yells as a curse. " NARAKU!"  
  
Hut  
  
Miroku sits up panting heavily in a cold sweat.  
  
" Curse!" Miroku pounds the ground. " Can't I get one peaceful night's sleep?"  
  
Miroku finally takes time to observe his surroundings. The sun hasn't even risen yet. The early morning darkness is silent except for the chirping of early birds.  
  
" I'm even up before Inuyasha." Miroku complains weakly. He sees Inuyasha leaning against the wall with the Tetsusaiga in his arms.  
  
' How can he bear to sleep like that? I sleep on the floor and wake before the sun. Where as he sleeps sitting up and has decent rest every night. I will die of exhaustion or stress, not of the wind tunnel." Miroku says quietly to himself.  
  
" I feel that a walk might do me some good." Miroku suggests to himself. Miroku grabs his staff, and walks slowly out of the hut.  
  
Miroku walks for many minutes watching the waking nature around him. The birds climbing out of their nests then stretching out their wings. He sees the sun slowly rise above the horizon; lighting the landscape inch by inch.  
  
' I bet the others will be awakening soon.' Miroku reasons and starts back.  
  
Hut  
  
" Inuyasha, do you know where Miroku went?" Kagome asks.  
  
" Why would I know?" Inuyasha barks.  
  
" It was just a question. Could you overreact some more?" Kagome whispers sarcastically.  
  
" What was that?" Inuyasha snaps.  
  
" Inuyasha, not this early." Shippo mutters while wiping his eyes.  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha barks again.  
  
" I see everyone has awoken." Miroku states coming in through the door.  
  
" Hoishi-sama, where go?" Sango asks curiously.  
  
Miroku grabs Sango's hand.  
  
" Were you worried my dear Sango?" Miroku asks.  
  
Sango turns a shade of red and slaps Miroku.  
  
" Hentai!" Sango yells.  
  
Miroku whirls around dizzily.  
  
" Could you just say no next time?" asks Miroku incoherently.  
  
Miroku then sits from his dizziness.  
  
" So does that mean you weren't worried?" Miroku asks only to get a bump on his head; courteously from Sango's hiraikotsu.  
  
" When will Miroku learn?" Shippo asks no one inparticular.  
  
Miles Away  
  
A blonde- haired boy walks down a dirt path. He wears the clothes of a field worker. His blue eyes are dark and show obvious drowsiness. He wears a glove solely on his right hand. He limps along slowly. He looks very thin.  
  
" Miroku.........Miroku........." he mutters quietly to himself. " You're probably enjoying yourself, aren't you?"  
  
A demon launches out of the bushes. The boy seems not scared by the demon. He turns slowly toward the demon. He removes his glove, and a strong gust of wind blows the demon away.  
  
" Foolish, insolent pest. I need not your bothersome antics." His voice is rough and hard, as if has not spoken in years.  
  
He carries on once he covers his hand again.  
  
" Miroku......you......will......pay."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~  
  
Love and Peace! ~_^ ^_^ 


	2. Confrontation

Lala......Thanx to my reviewers! I can't believe how far I've gotten! My first story got two reviews and since then all my 1st chapters have gotten two or three reviews! I'm so happy!  
  
Confrontation  
  
The boy stumbles across a dirt path.  
  
" So tired. Can't rest.........or else he'll get me too. ........Miroku........Miroku." the boy mutters drowsily.  
  
He continues to stumble. The boy looks onward; nothing seems to bother him.  
  
" I.......mustn't sleep." The boy says quietly.  
  
" I see the constant vigilance within you." A deep voice says.  
  
The boy looks at some trees. A man in a baboon pelt sits on a branch. In his hands in repeatedly tosses little shards.  
  
" What do.....you want.......hanyou?" the boy asks dryly.  
  
" Indeed, you are as string as they say. I wish to inform you of Miroku's location." The man in the baboon pelt says.  
  
" Why should.......I trust you? You......are weak to me." The boys says weakly.  
  
The man stops tossing the shards.  
  
" How could you call me weak?" he asks venomously.  
  
" Because you........are a weak hanyou........Naraku." the boy answers.  
  
This alarms the man.  
  
" If you wish to find Miroku head toward Inuyasha's Forest." Naraku says before vanishing.  
  
" It would not........hurt to see........this lead." The boy says roughly.  
  
Hut  
  
" Hentai!" Sango yells  
  
" Dear Sango, why must you raise your voice? You needn't yell." Miroku says casually.  
  
" Houishi-sama." Sango growls through gritted teeth.  
  
Sango hits Miroku atop the head with her hiraikotsu.  
  
Dream  
  
Miroku sees a woman holding a child. She is being backed into a corner by a man.  
  
" Kill him." The man demands.  
  
" How can you ask me to kill my son? You are a monster! Go away." The woman screams.  
  
The man closes in.  
  
" You know that child is cursed. His very hand shows that fact." The man yells.  
  
" That's his father's fault! I don't care if he is cursed! I will never release my poor............"  
  
Her voice is unheard by screaming.  
  
" Miroku? Miroku? Miroku?"  
  
Miroku opens his eyes.  
  
" How strange." Miroku says.  
  
" What is it, houishi-sama?" Sango asks.  
  
" Nothing it's just........it's nothing." Miroku says  
  
Sango looks at him curiously.  
  
" Are you sure, Miroku?" Sango asks.  
  
Miroku grabs Sango's hand.  
  
" Do you worry now, too?" Miroku asks.  
  
Sango slaps Miroku.  
  
" Hentai."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Thery isy chappy threey! Hooray~~~~~! 


	3. Haunting Memories

Dadum! Thanx to my reviewers. Your suspisions might be correct, and then they might not be.  
  
Ch.3 Haunting Memories  
  
The woman holding the baby cowers as the man moves closer and closer.  
  
" Stay away!" she shrieks.  
  
The man moves closer.  
  
" After I get him the world will be a better place. Hand him over and you won't get hurt." The man threatens.  
  
" No!"  
  
" Then I'm not sorry." the man pulls out a knife.  
  
A young black-haired boy grabs the baby and runs away with him.  
  
" Thank you, son!" the woman yells.  
  
The man looks venomously at the woman.  
  
" I will kill them, but first I'll get you."  
  
The woman smiles.  
  
" You won't get my sons."  
  
The man raises his knife.  
  
+_+  
  
The blonde-haired boy sits up.  
  
" Oh no........ I slept. If I .........sleep........he'll get me...........Miroku." The young boy swears.  
  
He stands up lazily.  
  
" I must.........get the man..........I must get............Miroku."  
  
Hut  
  
" Why haven't we left yet?" Inuyasha complains " Naraku has probably gotten many more shards in the past days!"  
  
" Miroku says he can feel more pain from the kazaana. Fighting demons and sucking them in will not help Miroku." Kagome answers casually.  
  
" That's not pain from the wind tunnel; that's pain from being hit too many times with Sango's weapon!" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
Miroku sits quietly not listening to their conversation.  
  
' The kazaana pains me, yet it doesn't grow. What can this mean?' Miroku muses.  
  
Castle  
  
" How dare that young boy call me weak?!" Naraku mutters " But compared to him I probably am weak."  
  
Naraku laughs outloud.  
  
" I wish I could see Inuyasha's face when he fights that boy. I can't begin to imagine what that'll do to his pride in the short time he's alive afterward." Naraku laughs.  
  
From behind the curtain Kagura eavesdrops.  
  
' If this boy is more powerful than Naraku he could probably slay him. Then I'd be free from his grasp at long last.' Kagura thinks enthusiastically.  
  
Forest  
  
The boy stumbles tiredly still; whamming into trees every few moments.  
  
" I'm near.......Miroku.........I know..........because my palm burns." The boy says dryly.  
  
~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
I know it's short but I can't think of much to write without having two chapters left. 


	4. I Came For You

Hola! I am so bored. Adult swim has even lost its shine since Inuyasha isn't on Sunday.  
  
I Came For You  
  
The blonde haired boy keeps running into trees. He stops walking when he sees a village.  
  
" There you............are......... Miroku." He says flatly.  
  
Hut  
  
Miroku stares at his right hand.  
  
" Why do you pain me? What are you doing to pain me if not growing?" Miroku questions his hand.  
  
' I'm hopeless. Talking to my hand.'  
  
" Miroku, does your kazaana still hurt?" Sango asks " And don't say it."  
  
Miroku looks at Sango seriously.  
  
" Yes. It burns my hand, but it's not growing. This pain is different. I have never experienced this before. I am worried that I'm about to suffer the curse's fate." Miroku explains.  
  
" That cannot be. Your father was much older than you are, right?" asks Sango worriedly.  
  
" Hai, but the variable that I have used my wind tunnel much more than them must be taken in to consent." Miroku says quietly.  
  
" Miroku! Sango! Come look!" Kagome shouts from outside.  
  
They both rush outside to Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome points to the hills.  
  
A blonde-haired boy walks carelessly over the hills.  
  
" Who's he? He looks horrible." Kagome says sympathetically.  
  
She takes a step forward, but Inuyasha puts an arm in front of her.  
  
" There's something wrong with this child. His aura is all demented." Inuyasha warns.  
  
The boy stops fifty yards from them. He points one finger at the gang.  
  
" I'm here for you. Challenge me." The boy says very roughly.  
  
Inuyasha steps forward.  
  
" Fine by me. Maybe I can knock some sense into you." Inuyasha says cockily.  
  
" Inuyasha. He's just a boy." Miroku contradicts.  
  
" There's something wrong about this boy." Inuyasha says.  
  
Inuyasha walks forward.  
  
" I came for you." The boy repeats and continues to point.  
  
Inuyasha runs toward the boy.  
  
Miroku goes to his knees in pain. He examines his hand.  
  
" The pain.......it's worse than ever."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~  
  
Let's see the next chapter. Inuyasha vs. weird blonde-haired boy 


	5. Kaze

I'm updating for the third time for today. * SIGH* I'm doing it again  
  
Kaze  
  
Inuyasha runs toward the boy. The boy doesn't move; he doesn't even blink.  
  
" Here boy, take this!" Inuyasha pulls his fist back and punches forward.  
  
The boy slightly moves his head to the side. Inuyasha's punch misses and he passes the boy. The boy elbows Inuyasha in the back of the neck.  
  
Inuyasha coughs deeply.  
  
' He barely even moved.' Inuyasha muses angrily.  
  
The boy's back still faces Inuyasha.  
  
" Never turn your back to an enemy!" Inuyasha roars.  
  
Inuyasha once again tries to punch the boy. The boy takes a single step to the side causing Inuyasha to miss again. Inuyasha turns back to the boy. The boy has his hand in front of Inuyasha's face. He very calmly flicks Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha gets push back many feet.  
  
" What are you?!" Inuyasha demands.  
  
The boy keeps his tired expression.  
  
" I am a human child about eleven years old. I have forgotten my name but you may call me Kaze." The boy speaks drowsily.  
  
Kaze puts his ungloved hand forward.  
  
" Must I continue to embarrass you?" Kaze asks weakly.  
  
Inuyasha growls and flexes his claws.  
  
" I'm gonna finish this now!" Inuyasha shouts and charges.  
  
" I agree. I'm going to finish this now." Kaze says seriously, but weak.  
  
Inuyasha brings his claws above his head.  
  
" Iron reaver, soul stea......."  
  
Kaze punches Inuyasha hardly in the stomach. Inuyasha flies in the air and crashes into a hut. The hut falls; no movement is where the rubble is.  
  
" Inuyasha!" Kagome calls.  
  
" Stay back. You saw what that kid did easily to Inuyasha. He isn't dead but he'll be out for a while." Miroku warns.  
  
Kaze turns to the gang.  
  
" As I was saying." Kaze points again. " I'm here for you, Miroku."  
  
Miroku hands bursts with searing pain again.  
  
" I see your hand feels the same pain as mine." Kaze laughs roughly.  
  
" If you do feel this pain. How can you stand it?! This pain is worse than any I've felt before." Miroku shouts in agony.  
  
" Houishi-sama, are you all right?" Sango asks worriedly.  
  
" I do not wince on such feeble pain." Kaze spits.  
  
" FEEBLE PAIN?!!? This is excruciating!" Miroku yells.  
  
" This pain; I have felt it for all the years of my life." Kaze states.  
  
Miroku looks up at him.  
  
" Why do you talk to me in such a familiar manner?" Miroku asks.  
  
" Do you not recognize your own flesh and blood?"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
I'm going to stop here for the night and play: Inuyasha, A Feudal Fairy Tale. 


	6. Family Reunion

Likiuy! How strange was that word? Don't answer that. I only put that word so it'd be easier to upload. I got like Inu1 through Inu10.  
  
Family Reunion  
  
" Flesh and blood? What are you talking about kid?" Miroku asks through gritted teeth.  
  
Kaze's extended finger starts to surge with little bolts.  
  
" You still do not remember?" Kaze asks " Here."  
  
Another phase of searing pain goes through Miroku's palm.  
  
" Houishi-sama?" Sango asks worriedly.  
  
" Who are you?" Miroku yells at Kaze.  
  
" Who am I?!!? Who am I?!!?" Kaze shouts angrily at Miroku " I am the crying baby in your mother's arms. I AM YOUR SIBLING!!!!!!"  
  
" What?! But I thought..........How?" Miroku asks.  
  
" You might have saved me but you let our mother die! You might have saved me but then you dumped me in the forest! I might have been a baby but I memorized your face and name. Do you remember me now?" Kaze yelled.  
  
Miroku stays silent.  
  
" You ruined my life. I spent my life running from demons. Living in fear that a demon will get me when I sleep." Kaze yells " And if even care Miroku I haven't slept ten hours in five years!"  
  
" Kaze, I remember you now. You were named after our grandfather, Houishi Miyatsu." Miroku says standing up.  
  
" I don't care about my name! I only want to make you suffer like you did me. Living with no one; with all of your friends slain." Kaze says gripping his glove.  
  
" I will not allow you to hurt my friends." Miroku says stepping forward.  
  
" How noble of you." Kaze says sarcastically.  
  
" Miroku, you're injured." Kagome says.  
  
" I know but this is my battle." Miroku replies.  
  
" Miroku, go ahead. Unleash your kazaana." Kaze suggests  
  
Miroku grabs the prayer beads and removes them quickly.  
  
" KAZAANA!" Miroku shouts.  
  
The wind is obviously tugging on Kaze , but he isn't budging at all.  
  
Kaze removes the glove around his right hand. He shows his hand to Miroku. It's a plain hand.  
  
' He has no wind tunnel?' Miroku muses.  
  
" KA-ZAA-NA!" Kaze shouts.  
  
A black hole slowly begins to form on his hand.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
The battle begins 


	7. Fighting With A Child

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. [ from my standards] I usually update every day or every other day. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Fighting With A Child  
  
A kazaana grows on Kaze's palm.  
  
' Can he control his wind tunnel?' Miroku muses.  
  
A gust of wind bursts from the hole. The wind meets with Miroku's. A fissure appears between the two winds. Miroku gets pushed back.  
  
' His wind tunnel fires wind; it doesn't try to suck an opponent in. Then why doesn't his wind just get sucked into mine?' Miroku muses.  
  
Kaze smiles.  
  
" I bet you're wondering about my wind tunnel. You've notice the wind gusting from it. It doesn't gets sucked in by your kazaana because of my power. I'm making it clash with yours. Let's see whose superior, brother." Kaze suggests.  
  
An arrow slightly misses Kaze's head. He turns his glare to Kagome.  
  
" A miko? No matter." Kaze says.  
  
Kaze points his pointer finger at Kagome. Little bolts surge up and down his finger.  
  
" You both stay out of this." Kaze demands.  
  
The bolts blast from his finger. Two blast rush at Sango and Kagome. It hits them both on a shoulder. They both seem to freeze on contact.  
  
" Sango! Kagome!" Miroku shouts worriedly.  
  
" Your care for these people is heart warming. Too bad they won't see you perish." Kaze threatens.  
  
Miroku's face shows more fearful.  
  
" Brother, all good things must come to an end. Like I said before, you shall suffer the same fate as me." Kaze preaches.  
  
Inuyasha emerges from the rubble of the hut.  
  
" Why you little brat!" Inuyasha screams angrily.  
  
Inuyasha sheathes Tetsusaiga and jumps toward Kaze. Kaze puts a palm to where Inuyasha is in air.  
  
" I told you to stay out of this hanyou!" Kaze shouts " KA-ZAA-NA!"  
  
Another wind tunnel grows on his left hand. Inuyasha curses in mid-air. A strong gust of wind bursts from his hand a pushes back Inuyasha.  
  
Kaze turns back to Miroku. He clenches his left hand in a fist. Kaze moves it near his other hand, which is still occupying Miroku. He loosens his hand to unleash his second kazaana.  
  
When Kaze's two wind tunnels meet in forms a large bead like shape in the wind.  
  
" Now Miroku, you feel the pain!"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Please review if you read. THANKS. 


	8. Wound Of The Wind

Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. I was working on my first song-fic. Since I have so many incomplete stories I'm going to stick with one story and finish it, then move on. So, look at this story every other day. It should be done soon.  
  
Wound Of The Wind  
  
The giant bead grows slowly larger. Its shape grows more spherical. Kaze laughs sadistically.  
  
"What will you do now, houishi? Now you feel the pain!" Kaze laughs.  
  
Miroku tries to move but can't. He seems scared frozen.  
  
' This can't be! He controls the kazaana at will. If he can do...why can't I?' Miroku muses frantically.  
  
"Miroku, I'm going to tell you something. Look at this." Kaze orders.  
  
He leans his head to one side.  
  
"Look at my ear." Kaze instructs. On his ear are earrings similar to Miroku's. "These keep me on track. They're what have kept me sane from my sleep-deprived years. These earrings remind me of you. Of the pain you've caused me. The pain of so many years, Miroku."  
  
Miroku looks at the earrings. They're just like his, but...... the shimmering. Miroku looks tense.  
  
' What's wrong with Kaze?! Everything he has gives off an odd aura!' Miroku thinbks aggravated.  
  
The bead very, very slowly starts to move toward Miroku. Miroku gasps, but not from the bead.  
  
' That's it! I know what's wrong with him.' Miroku mentally exclaims.  
  
Inuyasha once again stands. He looks even more irritated than ever. He grabs Tetsusaiga.  
  
"You little punk." Inuyasha curses.  
  
Inuyasha leaps toward Miroku.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Inuyasha snaps.  
  
"Because I know what's wrong with this kid." Miroku answers watching the bead inching to him.  
  
"That's all well and good but we need to live!" Inuyasha yells and jumps toward the bead.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop!" Miroku yells.  
  
"Move hanyou!" Kaze shouts angrily.  
  
Inuyasha raises Tetsusaiga over his head.  
  
"Kaze ni Kizu!" Inuyasha screams.  
  
Inuyasha slices Tetsusaiga through the bead. A yellow streak emerges and rushes in Kaze's direction.  
  
"The sword that can cut through the wind." Kaze mutters distastefully.  
  
Kaze closes his hands and the wind disappears. He looks at the streak at back down to the ground. He smiles sadly.  
  
"Touché, brother. Your friends has saved your life and that of your companions. I'll see you at our next meet." Kaze says.  
  
The streak runs him over. Inuyasha laughs.  
  
"That got him."  
  
"Inuyasha! Look!" Miroku yells horrifically.  
  
Inuyasha turns to exactly were Kaze was standing. He's still standing there... unharmed.  
  
"This battle is yours, but the war is long from over." Kaze turns and starts to walk away casually. "I'll see you when you battle Naraku. Be prepared, Miroku."  
  
Inuyasha nearly chokes.  
  
"Is he still alive?!!?" Inuyasha hollers watching him walk away.  
  
"Yes. Let's go." Miroku says mysteriously "Sango and Kagome need attention."  
  
Inuyasha is curious over his odd behavior, but waves it off.  
  
' Great, an enemy who isn't even scathed by the Wound of the Wind.' Inuyasha thinks sarcastically.  
  
Miroku stares blankly forward.  
  
' So Kaze's that child. This will be a definite threat.'  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~ 


	9. What's In The Void Of The Tunnel

Sorry about the delay. I swear in the good lord's name I had a good reason. If you want to know what it is... see my author bio. If you want to review make sure to see that page before you review.  
  
What's In The Void Of The Tunnel  
  
Kaze walks with his head down. He doesn't walk drowsily or tiredly, but regretfully.  
  
' Master is going to punish me heavily. That, I am sure of.' Kaze muses.  
  
Kaze stops his steps. He examines the area then shrugs.  
  
"This way will be faster."  
  
Kaze puts the palm of his hand to his face.  
  
"Ka-zaa-na!" Kaze yells.  
  
A black hole forms on his palm. A fierce wind sucks Kaze in to his own hand.  
  
Village  
  
' But how can this be? I could have sworn that he stopped breathing. Who would defile the grave of a mere child... unless...'  
  
"Miroku! Miroku! Miroku!" Inuyasha shouts waving his hand frantically in front of his face.  
  
Miroku stops his thoughts and pays attention to the hanyou.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?"  
  
"What is it?! I still want to know who is Kaze!" Inuyasha snaps.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Can't tell me?! Kagome and Sango still haven't moved! What reason could stop you from helping them!!!"  
  
"Blood is thicker than water. If I tell you I'd be destroying my family's honor and Kaze's..." Miroku stops right there.  
  
"Kaze's what?" Inuyasha asks vemonously.  
  
"Nothing... and plus if I told you I'd have to kill you." Miroku advises.  
  
"Miroku, when Sango and Kagome can move again, they won't be as 'nice' as I'm being." Inuyasha warns and walks off.  
  
Miroku nods to no one. Once again he looks up at the blue sky.  
  
' Grandfather Miyatsu... why did you befriend him? Why did you trust......'  
  
Dark Cave  
  
Kaze appears in the mid-air and falls to his feet. He looks around trying to adjust to the light. A deep voice speaks to him.  
  
"Why have you returned, young Miyatsu? Or shall I say Kaze? That is an interesting name you gave Miroku." The voice echoes unfading.  
  
"Master, I have some rather bad news. The Inuyasha with Miroku is the son of the great Inutaisho. Therefore, he inherited the Tetsusaiga." Kaze states.  
  
"Inutaisho gave the Tetsusaiga to his half-demon son? Why not to Sesshomaru? Besides the point, did you eliminate Miroku?" the voice speaks.  
  
"That's why I spoke of Tetsusaiga. Its ability allowed it to cut through my attack. And I'm afraid that even I tire after the use of a conjoined wind tunnel." Kaze says quietly.  
  
"So I can safely say Miroku is alive? I didn't think he'd give up easily. Very well... what does he know of the kazaana?" it echoes still.  
  
"He does not know the location where his leads. The ones who have been sucked from his kazaana are at a different spot than mine." Kaze answers.  
  
"So he believes the wind tunnel is some portal to a different plane? I thought as much. As we know all the wind tunnel does is lead you to an unknown cave such as this one. Where there is no opening or closing, and while on that subject, no time. I have been here for thirty years and have not aged a day. Yet I still know not the full detail of these caves. Because you, young Miyatsu, are the only one that can venture between these two planes. The planes are shunned from the rest of the world for some reason I would like to know one day. These planes hold some power, that I am sure of. We need Miroku's houishi powers to help us control it. You will find a way to get him, young Miyatsu, or you will be punished." The voice echoes again.  
  
Kaze bows respectfully.  
  
"Thank you for you kindness... Grandfather Miyatsu."  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
Cliffy ya ya. Before you review make sure to see my page. 


	10. Ishikaze

I have new inspiration! I'm starting this on my late mother's birthday March 22. To clear this up...... when you see: says Miyastu... it's Miroku's grandfather......when you see: says Kaze... it's Miroku's brother.  
  
Ishikaze  
  
"My dear young Miyatsu, do not call me that name. That person died long ago... I am more a soul trying to walk among the living then a person. Though I have not died my body left me long ago. I am a new being, young Miyatsu." Preaches Miyatsu.  
  
"I was bold to speak that name, forgive me." Kaze apologizes while going to a knee.  
  
"All is forgiven." Miyatsu accepts "Now tell me what you found inside each of their minds."  
  
Kaze recollects for a moment.  
  
"This is all I can say has any importance: the hanyou is the son of Inu no Taisho, one of the girls is the last of the village of demon-slayers, and the other is a miko. And also..." Kaze stops in mid-sentence.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Inside Miroku's mind I found the name Ishikaze." Kaze informs  
  
Miyatsu is silenced.  
  
"I ... am not familiar with that name." Miyatsu says shakily.  
  
Kaze rises frightfully.  
  
"But isn't that the name of...... my real father?"  
  
Miyatsu glares at Kaze.  
  
' Is the spell wearing off?' Miyatsu muses.  
  
Kaze's eyes black out for a second. He inspects the cave confusedly.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" Kaze asks.  
  
Miyatsu stays silent.  
  
"Strong Wind!" chants Miyatsu.  
  
Kaze collapses in pain grasping his ear. His earrings radiate an odd, tangible wave. After many moments he stands.  
  
"Did I black out again?" Kaze asks curiously.  
  
"Yes, you just blacked out, young Miyatsu." Miyatsu assures him.  
  
Miyatsu steps out from the darkness. It's the man from Kaze's previous dreams.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Don't you just love cliffys? 


	11. The Facts Revealed

I finally have some time free from helping Inu no Taisho. I hope he's not reading! Here's, I believe, chapter 11.  
  
The Facts Revealed  
  
' I finally figured it out. Kaze isn't my brother, he's my half-brother. Son of Ishikaze, the strong wind. And he's strong because of Ishikaze's soul trapped inside his earrings.' Miroku muses.  
  
"Miroku! Are you going to get off of you lazy..." Inuyasha gets cut off.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know who Kaze is." Miroku states.  
  
Inuyasha jumps beside him.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Miroku stands up slowly.  
  
Miroku clears his throat. "None of your business."  
  
"What?! Kagome and Sango almost died! And now we have an enemy greater than Naraku! How can this not be my business?" Inuyasha barks.  
  
"Kaze isn't the enemy. Think about it. How would he know I saved him? He was a mere infant, doesn't that intrigue you? He is not the enemy. He's being used like Kohaku." Miroku explains.  
  
Miroku walks toward Inuyasha's forest.  
  
"Where are you going Miroku?" Inuyasha inquires.  
  
"To find my brother."  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
Kaze walks on land. His eyes and expressions are blank. He walks onward lifelessly. The ground and plants he walks on die instantly.  
  
"Miroku..........must kill Miroku........." Kaze remembers his confersation a moment ago.  
  
Miyatsu finally revealed his face to him. Thousands of thoughts ran through him.  
  
' This man killed my mother! He's a traitor! All he desires is power!' Kaze thought.  
  
But then it happened again. Miyatsu spoke Ishikaze's true name. The name that subdues him like a puppet. It rises the angst, anguish, and pain deep in his heart. All because of his stupid father. He let his guard down for one minute, but that was more than enough for Miyatsu. He took his moment and trapped his stronger son's soul in these earrings.  
  
' The same accursed earrings that lie upon my body. Without them Miyatsu would have no control over me! If only I could speak!'  
  
Kaze forward like an empty shell. At his waist is a bottle. It shakes violently as if trying to escape.  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
Miles away Miyatsu watches Kaze in a pool of mystic water. He laughs at the pool.  
  
"Well well well, it looks as if Kaze's soul is trying to escape my case. I don't blame him, I bet he can still feel the anger from his demon blood." He emphasizes the last words distastefully.  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
Miroku looks ahead over Inuyasha's Forest. A dark storm rages viciously.  
  
"Brother, I will save you from what pains you. I swear it on my blood."  
  
_!@_!@_!@_!@  
  
Might not be the best chapter, but I'm getting the story along. 


	12. Phase One: Down With The Dogs

I am kind of upset. I finally updated and no one reviewed. I'm used to it don't worry, I'm sure you had a good excuse.  
  
Phase One: Down with the Dog  
  
Inuyasha rests in the clearing under the God Tree.  
  
' Crap! My life is perfect! I have a wolf rival, a deprived evil hanyou as an enemy, a stubborn brother, and now a kid stronger than my father!' Inuyasha mentally complains.  
  
Inuyasha reflects upon his past.  
  
"That's really my luck though." Inuyasha sighs. "I had Kikyo taken away from me, and now I fear Kagome might be taken to. Kagome..."  
  
"Is she more important to you than me?" Inuyasha hears a feminine voice.  
  
He quickly stands and comes face to face with Kikyo. Inuyasha steps back in shock. Kikyo loads her bow with an arrow.  
  
"K-Kikyo..." Inuyasha quietly says.  
  
"DIE INUYASHA!" Kikyo shouts and releases the arrow.  
  
The arrow strikes Inuyasha in the heart. He's thrown back against the God Tree.  
  
"I've sealed you again..." Kikyo next word seems even colder than usual " mutt."  
  
"......" Inuyasha is silenced.  
  
#_#_#_#_#  
  
Kaze stands over Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha lying spread eagle in a cold sweat. His face is pale and petrified.  
  
"These human's worse fears are quite amusing considering what they've gone through.  
  
Kaze looks down to the village. He's smiles emptily and sadistically.  
  
"When the miko comes up for this..." Kaze looks for a word "animal, I'll be waiting."  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Kagome looks up to the darkening skies. She concernedly glances to Inuyasha's Forest.  
  
"What troubles ye?" Kaede asks Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, he left earlier and still hasn't returned." Kagome answers.  
  
"Then go find him. I wouldn't be surprised if the old dog wasn't napping." Kaede jokes most unlike her.  
  
Kagome nods and heads toward the forest.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Miroku sits on the stump of a fallen tree. He stands and very frustrated he punches a hole through a nearby tree.  
  
' For Kami's Sake!!! Why can't I since Kaze anymore. First he was in one place then he somehow became two people and disappeared!' Miroku complains.  
  
Miroku slowly withdraws his hand from the tree. As he pulls the splinters out of his left hand a surge of searing pain bursts into his kazaana. Although the pain of the surge a expression of triumph comes across his face.  
  
' Of course!'  
  
Miroku unwraps his kazaana. He screams unexpectedly as he is engulfed in the wind.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Kagome shrieks as she sees Inuyasha lying motionless. He's covered in sweat and is silently conversing with himself. Kagome runs to his side.  
  
"Don't kill her... don't kill her... don't kill her." He repeats like a broken record. "Don't kill her... I love her... don't kill her...don't kill her, Kikyo..."  
  
Kagome pushes him slightly.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asks nervously.  
  
"Do you know why dragons are known but not seen? Because they stalk in the shadows, unaware to their prey. The only reason they're known is to boast of their achievements. But something that stalk even more silently is a ... Phantom Demon!"  
  
Kagome watches in horror as a figure jumps toward her.  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
Quicker than last time, eh?  
  
SIDE NOTE:I'm not quite sure when the next chapter will be out because I'm helping my friend write his first story. Make sure to look for Inu no Taisho's story. 


	13. Phase Two: Demon Of Your Nightmares

I'm back, what else is new? Here is phase two! Just so you know, I believe Ooyama Village is the correct name for Kaede's Village. And to anyone whose curious, Inu no Taisho story is nearly half-way done, and the word count is around 10,050.  
  
Phase Two: Demon Of Your Nightmares  
  
The figure lands in front of Kagome. His silver bangs cloud his face. A low growl comes from his throat.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome questions confounded.  
  
Kagome quickly turns to the person on the ground. Kikyo lies there now. Five deep gashes cause her back to bleed. Her eyes are rolled into the back of her head. Kagome screams.  
  
Inuyasha raises his head. His claws are elongated, his eyes purple, and two purple strikes streak across his face. He laughs as he lifts a blood- stained claw.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're a youkai but...?" Kagome stutters. ' What's happening? One second he was on the ground, and the next he's youkai and Kikyo's dead, again.'  
  
Inuyasha leaps toward Kagome.  
  
"So long, Miko!"  
  
#_#_#_#_#  
  
Miroku lands on the ground. He observes his surroundings. All the monsters, demons, and debris he's ever sucked up are around him. He laughs.  
  
He stands up slowly. He pulls a rosary out of his pocket and wraps it around his left arm. He flicks a bead and the rosary lights up. The light illuminates the cave. Two paths appear before Miroku.  
  
"Which way?"  
  
Miroku drops his staff. It points to the right. Miroku picks it up and goes that direction.  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
Miyatsu watches Miroku in a pool. He laughs sadistically.  
  
"I hope you enjoy where that leads you, grandson. If you succeed in defeating the demon you're trapped here forever, and if you lose... you die." Miyatsu laughs quietly.  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
Sango suddenly stops in her track. She could swear she just heard a scream. Her hand reaches up toward her heart.  
  
' Pain... in my heart? Something's happened to Inuyasha, Kagome, or Miroku!' Sango mentally shrieks.  
  
Sango runs toward Inuyasha's Forest. She grabs her Hiraikotsu on the way.  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
Kaze now sits with a blank expression against the Goshinboku. He watches Inuyasha and Kagome twitch ever so often in a cold sweat. Kaze's soul shakes its container. It gives up knowing it cannot escape from the container.  
  
' This is wrong! While I'm trapped in this prison grandfather is allowing my body to use techniques that I should never use! It's my entire fault. If I hadn't had been born then father wouldn't had taught me his secret techniques, and then he wouldn't had been sealed in those blasted earrings!' Kaze's soul rants. ' Most of all the Phantom Demon! I'm just grateful he hasn't found my best technique!"  
  
Kaze body looks onward through the trees to Ooyama Village. He forces his head to look away. A silent tear slides to Kaze's cheek. His eyes are glassy.  
  
"All shall be well soon, little one." Kaze's body states.  
  
Kaze's body grabs two more containers identical to Kaze's soul. Inuyasha's and Kagome's soul both strip from their bodies and in to the containers.  
  
"The slayer shall be here soon." Kaze says.  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
Miroku walks down his chosen corridor. He hears a slithering sound.  
  
"Miroku, did you get sucked into this trap too?" a familiar voice inquires.  
  
Miroku gets on guard.  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
Bum bum buuum lalalalalalalalala, dramatic. Review if you want. Even one letter is fine, as long as it's partnered along with a lot of other letters! 


	14. Phase Three: Unusual Alliance

Ugghh! How long has it been! I'm so sorry! I was trying to think of and ending to this story and forgot to update. I'm gonna use a line from one of my previous story. Tell me if you catch it.  
  
Phase Three: Unusual Alliance  
  
"Naraku! How did Kaze's controller get you to associate with him?" Miroku demands.  
  
Naraku shows his face by coming out of the dark. He looks around as if looking for something.  
  
"Quiet bouza! I thought I heard something!" Naraku speaks.  
  
"Why don't you attack!" Miroku shouts.  
  
Naraku glares at Miroku. He laughs and looks elsewhere.  
  
"Follow me, Monk." Naraku instructs. He knows the bouza's look without seeing his face. "What would I gain by killing who, Miroku? Eternity within these walls, that's what. Now follow me, I want to get out of here as much as you."  
  
Miroku seems perturbed but follows anyway.  
  
#####  
  
Sango enters the well's clearing. She sees the lifeless bodies of Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango quickly rushes to their side. She pushes Inuyasha's body a little to see if he'd respond.  
  
"Sango?" she hears a familiar voice.  
  
She turns to only be face to face with Kohaku. She reaches toward him, but stops. Sango stares at Kohaku's eyes.  
  
' Kohaku doesn't have blue eyes!' Sango realizes.  
  
Sango brings Hiraikotsu to her hands.  
  
"You are not Kohaku. You are not Kohaku, you're Kaze!" Sango shouts.  
  
Kaze drops his disguise. He stands eerily still. His cold emotionless eyes gaze forward into space. If you can see someone's soul through their eyes, then Kaze doesn't have a soul or never had one.  
  
"Who are you? I sense no soul from you, but I can sense three souls around you! Tell me, what you did to them!" Sango demands.  
  
"I know not of what you speak......" Kaze's body says.  
  
"Then I'll force it out of you!" Sango throws Hiraikotsu at Kaze.  
  
Kaze tries to jump away, but the boomerang hit something. A soul jar falls from his side. When it hits the ground the jar shatters releasing a lit: a disembodied soul.  
  
Sango and Kaze both look at the soul curiously. Who's is it?!  
  
######  
  
Miroku follows Naraku, always on guard. Then he finally says.  
  
"How did you get hear, Naraku?"  
  
"Kagura betrayed me to Miyatsu." He replies.  
  
"Kaze is quite strong."  
  
"No not the boy. It was the man who originally was cursed. Your grandfather."  
  
Miroku stops in his place.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
#####  
  
"I'm free!" squeaks the soul.  
  
It circles around Kaze's body and then phases into to it. Kaze's eyes regain their emotion. He rushes over to Sango and grabs her hand.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kaze yells with obvious gratitude.  
  
Kaze grabs the remaining soul jars, and hands them to Sango. She still is shocked from what just occurred in front of her.  
  
"Take these and release your friends. They'll be happy to be released from their greatest nightmares." Kaze tells Sango.  
  
Kaze steps back a few steps.  
  
"Later, taiji-ya...... KAZAANA!" And with a gust of wind Kaze disappears.  
  
#####  
  
Miyatsu splashes the pool of mystic water. He stomps his foot, infuriated.  
  
"Darn! Where could that boy go?" Miyatsu bellows.  
  
Miyatsu feels a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hi ya... grandfather."  
  
"K-k-k-aze?"  
  
"Guess again."  
  
###########  
  
Blah blah blah 


	15. Nice To See You One Last Time: Part 1

In less I get more inspired, this is the second to last chapter. I see where it takes me.  
  
Nice To See You One Last Time: Part 1

* * *

Miyatsu fell unceremoniously to the ground. He glares painfully at the unusual alliance before him. At the moment, Naraku had his tentacles wrapped around him. Miroku had his fist where Miyatsu's face used to be. He had his hand on the Wind Tunnel's brace.  
  
"Miroku, how longs it been?" Miyatsu asks in a joking tone.  
  
"Too long." Miroku answers in a similar tone.  
  
"This is your end, old man." Naraku threatens.  
  
Miyatsu starts to laugh.  
  
"Oh, I beg to differ."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sit up. Their faces regain their life. They open their eyes in unison and jump back frightened.  
  
"What's wrong with you! You nearly killed me when you were a full demon!" Kagome shouts at Inuyasha.  
  
"What's wrong with me! I just watched you die!" Inuyasha responds.  
  
Their attention turns to Sango when they hear her laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Inuyasha demands.  
  
"Kaze's attack made you live you worst nightmares. Amazing what you can learn about someone just by their nightmares." Sango teases.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!?!" Inuyasha and Kagome bellow, red-faced.  
  
"What does that mean, grandfather?" Miroku interrogates.  
  
Miyatsu stands slowly, his face smirking. He points to a gem on his Kazaana brace.  
  
"This gem is Kaze's lie, so to speak. It's connected straight to his soul, but more importantly, when I stop breathing his soul will dissipate, as if he never existed." Miyatsu sadistically smiles.  
  
"You monster." His grandson breathes.  
  
Naraku's tentacles tighten.  
  
"That won't stop me, bouza. Killing one stronger than me doesn't matter to me." He snarls.  
  
Naraku suddenly shrieks and falls to the ground with one of Miroku's sultras on his back.  
  
"I know something that you don't, Grandfather. And it'll be your downfall."  
  
"What would that be?" he asks.  
  
"That Kaze's soul has returned to his body." Miyatsu's eyes widen as Miroku finishes. "Why do you seem scared? Does that interfere with your plans?"  
  
Miyatsu sweats fearfully. Miroku knocks him to the ground with his staff. He reaches down and grabs the gm off of Miyatsu's brace.  
  
"I'll keep this to remember you." Miroku says with his hand one his brace.  
  
"Miroku...please don't!" Miyatsu frantically screams.  
  
Before he unleashes his brace, Miroku speaks.  
  
"Nice to see you one last time."

* * *

It might be short, but what can I do? 


End file.
